


Sensitive

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend the night in, trying sex pollen together for the first time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH Bingo S2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts).



> HM500 Prompt: Blush  
> Shadowhunterbingo Prompt: Sex Pollen

Alec rubs at his nose after inhaling the pollen, his mind growing foggy faster than he thought possible. One moment he’s completely sober and the next his head is swimming. His body feels deliciously alive, the pollen in his system doing its job, making all of his nerves stand on end and feel  _ more _ . A grin graces his lips as he looks at his husband, arousal warming his belly. 

“By the Angel,” Alec murmurs, feeling a blush start to warm his cheeks, running down his neck and over his chest. “I didn’t think it would hit so fast.”

“I warned you, darling. It’s quite intense the first time.”

Alec shifts in his seat, a moan leaving his throat at the feel of his jeans tightening around his cock, just that little amount of pressure making pleasure zing through his body. His hands clench at his sides as he savors the feeling, loving how this pollen is making him feel. 

“Come here,” Magnus murmurs, his voice making a shiver run down Alec’s spine. He bites his bottom lip to stifle a groan as he shifts on the couch, tossing a leg over and straddling Magnus’ lap. The hard press of Magnus’ cock against his ass forces Alec’s eyes closed in pleasure. He shifts his hips ever so slightly, grinding back against Magnus’ erection. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses out, his cock already  _ aching _ , straining against his zipper as he dry humps his husband, already feeling on the edge of coming. 

Alec leans down, taking Magnus’ lips in a rough kiss and as cliche as it sounds, it feels like coming home. He smiles against Magnus’ lips, a laugh of giddiness escaping without his permission. He’s high on the feeling of Magnus, high on the smell of sex, high with lust. And there’s no one he’d rather be high with. 

Magnus’ hands slide under his shirt, sliding over Alec’s heated skin. Alec tosses his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. Every simple touch is magnified, so intense it threatens to bring tears to his eyes. Sweat begins to gather at his temple and he swears he can feel every droplet slide down his skin. 

“Touch me, Alec. Put your hands on me.”

Alec opens his eyes, staring down into Magnus’ golden cat eyes, finding them just as glassy as his own must be. Alec doesn’t hesitate to bury his hands in Magnus’ hair, his stomach fluttering almost violently at the moan that leaves Magnus’ throat. They’re feeding into each other’s wants, like a hot box of lust. 

All Alec knows is sensations and pleasure and overstimulation. Everything is overwhelming and makes him feel on the brink of coming. Yet somehow, he stands on the edge, looking over without tumbling completely. 

“Magnus,” he gasps out, shifting his hips so he can feel Magnus’ hard cock against his backside. “Magnus, please.”

Magnus holds his hips still. “Let’s move to the bedroom, darling. We’re only just getting started.”

Alec stands and takes Magnus’ hand in response. 


End file.
